Birthday's Present
by pijar.religia
Summary: Ia tidak pernah menyukai hari lahirnya hingga hari itu. "Apa itu?" tanyanya singkat, menatap wajah Shinichi dan amplop itu bergantian. "Kau tidak memberiku uang 'kan? Itu hadiah paling bodoh yang pernah terpikirkan olehku…" ONESHOT. Tribute to fariacchi.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan. Characters belong to Gosho Aoyama.**

**Words : **3.122

**Summary : **"Apa itu?" tanyanya singkat, menatap wajah Shinichi dan amplop itu bergantian. "Kau tidak memberiku uang 'kan? Itu hadiah paling bodoh yang pernah terpikirkan olehku…"

_A tribute for fariacchi and a birthday's present for myself_

.

.

**Birthday's Present  
**

_Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?_

.

_Aku hanya ingin bersamamu…sampai kapan pun…_

.

.

Wanita itu tersentak dari tidurnya dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Keringat membasahi dahinya dan gaun tidur tipis yang dikenakannya. Padahal malam itu sama sekali tidak panas dan pendingin ruangan tetap setia menyala. Tetapi, kelihatannya fenomena REM)* berhubungan dengan kerja kelenjar hipotalamus otak serta saraf reseptor suhu di kulit yang mengatur keluarnya keringat pada tubuh manusia…sepertinya…

Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya sedemikian rupa dengan memejamkan kedua matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu ia menghembuskan napas dengan pelan, berusaha melupakan mimpi buruk yang sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi tidurnya.

Benar…kapan terakhir kali dia bermimpi buruk? Tiga tahun yang lalu mungkin…saat kegelapan dan ketakutan yang sejak awal memang merupakan bagian kehidupannya semakin menelannya jauh dan terlihat tanpa ampun merusak jiwanya perlahan. Ia yang sejak awal adalah seorang yang pesimis dan tidak mempunyai tujuan hidup yang sesungguhnya, menjadi seorang yang lebih menyedihkan saat satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki dan sayangi juga meninggalkannya.

.

_Bukan salahku…_

.

Itu yang selalu ia pikirkan waktu itu…memang, semua itu bukan kesalahannya. Namun, kemalangan merundungnya seolah-olah ia adalah titisan Cleopatra yang dengan pandainya memikat hati pria-pria hebat di masa lalu namun mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara bodoh. Bahkan mungkin reinkarnasi Marie Antoinette yang memakan habis pajak rakyatnya dan membuat anak kecil mati kelaparan.

Ah, tidak…dia tidak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal spiritual macam itu. Baginya, manusia hanya lahir sekali, hidup sekali, dan mati…entahlah. Mungkin bisa berkali-kali? Seperti orang yang mati suri yang hidup kembali beberapa hari setelahnya…

Bukan, itu bukan mati. Jiwanya tidak mati…hanya raganya…

Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan dirinya dulu? Dirinya yang ia ingat memiliki raga yang hidup, namun tidak memiliki jiwa yang sebenarnya….Matikah dia waktu itu?

Wanita itu kini menyapu pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Gelap, terlalu gelap hingga ia tidak bisa melihat tangannya yang ia lambaikan di depan wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar suara gemericik hujan dari luar kamar tempat ia berada. Bisa ia pastikan, sinar bulan tak akan sampai ke celah-celah jendela kamar itu…

Ia meraba-rabakan tangannya ke atas bufet yang jika tidak berpindah tempat, mestinya masih ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Pertama, tangannya menyentuh lampu senggol yang seharusnya masih menyala saat ia tertidur. Ia menyentuh kaki lampu itu pelan, namun lampunya tidak menyala. Ia menyentuhnya dengan lebih kuat bahkan nyaris menepuknya namun masih tidak menyala…

_Sial, mati listrik di saat seperti ini…_

Tangannya lalu menyentuh sesuatu yang ia cari dan mengambilnya. Sebuah PDA yang diberikan oleh pihak kantornya saat ia diterima bekerja di posisinya sekarang; sebuah posisi yang membutuhkan sarana informasi beraplikasi canggih yang terus dikembangkan.

Disentuhnya _touch screen_ PDA nya itu dengan ujung jarinya yang lentik dan indah. Ponsel pintar nya itu pun mengeluarkan cahaya dan cukup memberinya penerangan di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Dilihatnya jam digital yang terpampang pada layar PDA nya…

00.01 a.m.

_Aaah, masih jam segini rupanya…_

Masih banyak waktu sebelum ia harus kembali ke rutinitas membosankannya tepat enam jam dari sekarang.

Ia menghela napas pelan dan mengarahkan cahaya ponselnya ke sisi kanannya, memastikan bahwa teman hidupnya yang satu tahun terakhir hidup bersamanya masih terlelap di sampingnya…

…

_Tidak ada…ke mana perginya maniak itu?_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kepalanya sedikit terasa pusing karena terbangun pada saat seperti ini…tengah malam, hujan, dan kemungkinan besar mati listrik. Padahal biasanya ia belum tertidur jam segini karena tengah menyelesaikan laporan harian yang harus ia serahkan keesokan paginya. Namun, hari ini pengecualian karena kemarin adalah hari libur nasional sehingga ia tidak perlu masuk kantor.

Namun, tetap saja…ia tidak akan bisa tertidur kembali dengan cepat.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Ia pikir mungkin orang yang dicarinya sedang di toilet. Namun sepertinya tidak…tidak ada cahaya lilin atau senter dan yang lebih jelas, tidak terdengar suara dari dalamnya.

_Oh, Tuhan…dia tidak pernah berhenti membuatku pusing…_

Wanita itu lalu menyingkapkan selimutnya ke samping dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya turun dari tempat tidur. Ia lalu melangkah perlahan, berhati-hati agar tidak menabrak sesuatu ataupun terjatuh. Diputarnya kenop pintu kamarnya dan ia pun berjalan keluar, berharap bisa menemukan orang yang dicarinya begitu ia keluar dari kamar itu…

Tapi, tidak ada siapa pun. Koridor menuju kamarnya sepi akan nyawa manusia kecuali dirinya sendiri. Seandainya dia adalah tipe wanita yang takut akan hal-hal semacam setan dan hantu yang tidak logis, mungkin dia akan tetap berada di kamar…menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Namun, tidak. Dia lebih takut akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berarti baginya, takut akan terjatuh kembali ke dalam kegelapan tanpa ada seorang pun yang bisa menariknya keluar…

.

_Tenanglah…kita akan keluar dari sini…bisa kupastikan itu_

.

Wanita setinggi 164 cm itu menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponselnya, mengarahkan cahayanya ke anak tangga sehingga ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menyusuri pegangan tangga, bermaksud hati-hati.

Begitu tiba di lantai dasar, ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia mengarahkan PDA nya yang masih menyala ke arah sofa yang ia perkirakan berada tepat di hadapannya. Tetapi, orang itu tidak ada.

.

_Aku akan mengunjungimu, minimal tiga kali dalam setahun…_

.

Kali ini wanita itu mulai berjalan dengan tidak sabaran menuju kamar mandi yang ada di lantai dasar. Dibukanya kenop pintu yang tidak terkunci…dan dia tidak menemukan siapa pun. Ia kembali menghembuskan napas.

.

…_Natal,_

.

Ia meninggalkan kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju dapur yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar mandi. Sosok yang sejak awal juga jarang mengunjungi dapur itu…tidak ada di sana.

.

…_tahun baru,_

.

Wanita itu berniat menyerah dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju tangga untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, saat itulah dia menangkap cahaya dari ruang makan yang belum diperiksanya. _Ah, benar juga…kenapa aku tidak memeriksa ruang makan sejak awal? Orang itu 'kan sering kelaparan di tengah malam…_

Ia lalu memutar badannya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang semakin lama semakin terang. Saat ia arahkan cahaya PDA nya tepat ke tengah ruangan itu, ia tidak melihat apa pun kecuali meja makan dan beberapa kursi. Namun, di atas meja terdapat beberapa lilin yang telah dinyalakan, sumber cahaya yang ia lihat tadi.

Ia mendekati meja makan itu, dan menemukan setangkai bunga mawar putih dan sebuah kertas yang terlipat yang mirip kartu ucapan tahun baru. Diletakkannya PDA nya di atas meja dan diraihnya salah satu bunga kesukaannya itu. Ia lalu menggerakkan tangannya dan meraih kartu itu, membukanya perlahan…

.

…_dan hari ulang tahunmu…_

.

Kosong…kartu itu kosong. Sama dengan ruangan-ruangan yang telah diperiksanya tadi, ruangan-ruangan di mana ia tidak bisa menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Oh, Tuhan…" gumamnya pelan. Ia menahan napasnya pelan, merasa cukup kesal dengan permainan bodoh malam ini. Diletakkannya kembali kartu itu di atas meja; hanya menyisakan setangkai bunga mawar putih dalam genggamannya. Ia memandangi bunga mawar itu dengan pandangan bingung. Didekatkannya bunga itu ke hidungnya dan dia dapat menangkap wangi samar-samar dari bunga itu.

Mawar putih yang mestinya tidak berbau…tapi dia bisa mencium bau samar-samar darinya. Vanila? Bukan. Lavender? Juga bukan. Citrus?

Ah…

Bau ini pasti menempel dari seseorang yang telah meletakkannya di sini. Pria yang dicarinya sejak tadikah? Tidak, dia tidak pernah memakai parfum wangi citrus.

.

_Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?_

.

Lalu, siapa?

.

…_Shiho…?_

.

"Shiho…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, wanita itu menoleh ke belakang. Tepat pada saat ia ingin mengomeli orang yang berdiri di belakangnya karena telah membuatnya berkeliaran kebingungan di rumahnya sendiri, orang itu menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan dan mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Selamat ulang tahun…"

Wanita yang dipanggil Shiho itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua bola mata yang memandangnya dengan lembut. Sosok di depannya tersenyum dengan begitu lembut, bahkan dalam kondisi ruangan yang begitu gelap ini, wajahnya terlihat begitu teduh dan menenangkan hati. Keinginannya untuk menumpahkan kekesalannya menghilang begitu saja.

"Ulang tahun…katamu?" wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa hari ini ulang tahunmu?" pria itu terkikik geli melihat wanita di depannya kebingungan. Merasa terejek, wanita itu memasang wajah cemberut.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau salah mengingat ulang tahunku?"

Pria itu menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa. "Oh, sayang sekali…itu tidak mungkin, Shiho. Hanya ada tiga hari yang tidak akan kulupakan dalam setahun…natal, tahun baru dan ulang tahunmu…"

_Eh…?_

Wanita itu terdiam mendengar ucapan pria itu barusan. Dilihatnya pria yang masih menahan geli di hadapannya dengan pandangan sedikit kaget dan heran. Merasa diperhatikan, pria itu berhenti menahan tawanya dan mulai memperhatikan orang yang disayanginya itu dengan sedikit cemas.

"Hei, kau tidak sakit 'kan?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sebagai gantinya ia tersenyum lembut dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang kekasih hidupnya itu.

"Hei, Shinichi…tega sekali kau, meninggalkanku di saat mati listrik dan ketakutan karena mimpi buruk."

Shinichi yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap istrinya yang tiba-tiba, hanya meletakkan tangannya di punggung wanita itu.

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku…"

Shiho melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Shinichi dan menyesap pelan wangi piyamanya yang khas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Kau tidak akan kumaafkan semudah itu…"

"Oh, ya? Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?"

.

.

.

"_Dengar, Shiho…aku akan datang beberapa hari lagi…"_

"_Kak…" ia menyalakan loudspeaker ponselnya dan tidak melepaskan perhatiannya dari layar komputer di hadapannya._

"_Oh, Tuhan…aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu!" nada riang wanita terdekat dalam hidupnya itu terdengar jelas._

"_Kakak…" tangannya berhenti beberapa saat, namun terus mengetik seolah-olah tanpa berpikir._

"_Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kita akan bersenang-senang seharian…"_

"_Kakak!" bentaknya dengan suara keras. Kali ini kedua tangannya benar-benar berhenti. Suara riang itu kini berhenti berbicara, berganti dengan suara bingung yang penuh kecemasan._

"_Shi…ho…?"_

"_Maaf, kak…aku…"_

_Diam berselang beberapa lama kemudian. Ilmuwan muda itu menangkupkan wajahnya dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Suara sang kakak kemudian kembali terdengar._

"_Ada apa, Shiho? Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?"_

_Shiho tidak menjawab. Ia masih terdiam, entah berpikir…entah tidak tahu harus menjawab apa._

_Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menarik napas pelan, berharap semoga jawabannya dapat menenangkan kakaknya._

"_Bisakah kita undur pertemuan kita?" ia memijat pelan dahinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sedikit pening. "Aku…tidak begitu enak badan…"_

"_Eh? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Ah, dia gagal membuat kakaknya untuk tidak khawatir._

"_Tidak apa-apa…hanya saja, aku tidak ingin menemui kakak dalam keadaan seperti ini…"_

_Akemi terdiam sejenak, tidak langsung memberi tanggapan atas jawaban adiknya. Dia merasakan bahwa adiknya itu tidak menjawab dengan cukup jujur._

"_Kak?"_

"…_Baiklah," Akemi menghela napasnya. Ia tidak ingin mendesak adiknya lebih jauh. Ia tahu adiknya memang sedikit tertutup dan tidak akan suka jika ada orang yang ikut campur urusannya, bahkan jika orang itu adalah kakaknya sendiri. "Tidak masalah…yang penting kau cepat sembuh. Sepertinya kita harus menunda perayaan ulang tahunmu…"_

"_Ya, sepertinya begitu…" di sudut hatinya, Shiho merasa sedikit lega karena kakaknya tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia sudah mengira kalau kakaknya bisa menebak ada yang salah dengan jawabannya sebelum ini. Ia baru saja ingin menutup percakapan mereka, saat kakaknya menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia jawab dengan baik._

"…_Kalau begitu, ada hadiah yang kau inginkan?"_

.

.

.

"Shiho?" pria itu menatap cemas wajah wanita di hadapannya. Air mata mengalir di kedua belah pipinya yang putih dan pria itu menghapusnya dengan lembut.

"Ah, maaf…aku…" Shiho meraih tangan Shinichi yang menyentuh pipinya dan menggenggamnya erat. Namun, ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "Ceritanya tiba di bagian yang menyedihkan. Aku…"

Mereka berdua kini sudah berada di kamar mereka kembali; duduk berhadapan di tengah-tengah tempat tidur. Listrik belum menyala dan kamar itu hanya diterangi oleh cahaya dua lilin yang masing-masing diletakkan di dua bufet di samping tempat tidur.

Shinichi bisa menangkap ekspresi pedih istrinya dengan jelas walaupun keadaan saat itu cukup gelap. Ia tidak berkomentar apa pun. Tangannya tetap berada di sana, berusaha merekam rasa basah dari pipi mulusnya. Kedua bibirnya mengatup, tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang ia takut akan membuat perasaan wanitanya menjadi semakin kacau. Di saat-saat seperti ini, biasanya ia membiarkan Shiho menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama, isakan pelan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Shiho melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Shinichi. Shinichi pun menurunkan tangannya dan beralih menggenggam tangan kiri Shiho.

"Sudah lebih tenang?" tanya Shinichi dengan lembut yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku…" Shiho kembali membuka mulutnya. "…seharusnya aku tidak berkata sekasar itu kepada kakak. Saat itu, aku sedang sangat emosi. Organisasi semakin lama semakin menyalahgunakan obat buatanku…dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah.

Aku tidak tahu harus menceritakannya kepada siapa. Aku tidak akan bisa menjelaskan semuanya panjang lebar kepada kakak, karena pengawasan yang dilakukan organisasi kepada kami sangatlah ketat. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menyumpahi diriku sendiri yang bernasib buruk…dan akhirnya aku malah meluapkan kemarahanku kepada kakak. Satu hal yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku lakukan.

Padahal aku tahu…aku tahu jika kakak adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyayangiku saat itu. Padahal aku tahu, kakak selalu berjuang keras untuk mengeluarkan, paling tidak aku, dari organisasi. Tetapi, aku membalasnya dengan sikap seperti itu…di saat dia sangat antusias dengan hari ulang tahunku yang akan segera tiba…

Padahal pertanyaan yang ditanyakan kakak di akhir percakapan kami waktu itu sangatlah sederhana…dia hanya menanyakan apa yang kuinginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahunku. Tapi, aku…sampai sekarang…aku tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan benar. Tidak akan bisa…"

Shinichi hanya diam dan mendengarkan, tanpa sekali pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Shiho. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Shiho semakin erat, seolah ingin memberinya kekuatan agar dia mengeluarkan masa lalu pahit yang terus bercokol di pikirannya itu. Dia tidak ingin memotong kisah istrinya karena mendengarkan cerita seperti ini merupakan hal yang cukup jarang walaupun mereka sudah bersama…dan ini adalah salah satu cara agar istrinya tidak bermimpi buruk lebih jauh.

"…Karena itu…karena itulah, setiap hari ulang tahunku tiba, aku…" air mata kembali mengalir di pipinya. Shinichi tanpa mengubah ekspresinya, menarik tangan yang ia genggam sedari tadi dan meraih tubuh istrinya ke dalam sebuah pelukan, berharap bisa sedikit menenangkannya. Sebelah tangannya membelai kepala Shiho dengan lembut dan sebelah tangannya yang lain menggosok punggungnya perlahan.

"Menangislah…agar kau tidak menangis lagi di hari-hari lahirmu yang lain…"

Shiho terbangun saat sinar matahari yang hangat menyentuh pipinya yang masih sembap karena air mata. Ia bergerak sedikit dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping. Punggung tangan kanannya ia letakkan di depan matanya untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang cukup menyilaukan. Kini ia memutar tubuhnya ke samping, berusaha menghindari cahaya yang mengganggu tidurnya yang nyenyak. Padahal baru semalam ia tidak bisa tidur karena kamar yang gelap.

Ia lalu membuka matanya saat tangannya yang bergerak ke samping tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu yang cukup familiar.

"Pagi…Shiho…"

Salam yang sama. Suara yang sama. Senyum yang sama. Pagi yang sama yang selalu memulai hari-harinya. Ia menatap wajah yang tampan dan tenang itu dengan pandangan lembut. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Tangannya yang tadi tidak sengaja menyentuh wajah Shinichi, kini membelai pipi dan dagunya perlahan. Janggut tipis yang belum dicukur hari itu menggelitik ujung-ujung jarinya.

"…Pagi, Shinichi…"

Shiho menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi tidur, diikuti oleh Shinichi yang juga duduk lalu merangkul pundaknya. Shiho meletakkan kepalanya di dada Shinichi, kembali memejamkan matanya. Ah, seandainya hari ini dia tidak mesti pergi ke kantor, ia pasti sudah kembali tertidur dalam pelukan suaminya itu.

"Sudah baikan?"

Shiho mengangguk dalam dada Shinichi. Ia menyesap wangi pagi Shinichi yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Kalau begitu…"

Shinichi melepaskan rangkulannya dari pundak Shiho, membuat Shiho terkesiap dan spontan menjauhkan diri dari Shinichi. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk merangkul tadi kini membuka laci bufet tempat tidur mereka dan mengambil sebuah amplop putih. Shiho terheran-heran melihat amplop itu, tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran suaminya. Entah sejak kapan, dia menjadi tidak peka dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya singkat, menatap wajah Shinichi dan amplop itu bergantian. "Kau tidak memberiku uang 'kan? Itu hadiah paling bodoh yang pernah terpikirkan olehku…"

Shinichi tidak menjawab apa pun melainkan hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia. Tangannya yang memegang amplop itu terjulur ke hadapannya, seolah memintanya untuk membuka sendiri amplop itu.

Sejak kapan suaminya ini jadi sering menanggapinya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman sederhana?

Malas bertanya lebih jauh, Shiho mengambil 'hadiah'nya dan menatap amplop yang tidak berdosa itu dengan pandangan menyelidiki. Ia lalu melayangkan pandangan amat-sangat-bingung ke arah suaminya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, jari-jarinya mulai merobek tutup amplop itu perlahan, berhati-hati agar ia tidak merobek apa pun yang ada di dalamnya walau itu uang sekali pun.

Setelah terbuka, Shiho kembali menatap amplop itu dengan pandangan yang lebih mirip pandangan curiga dibandingkan bingung. Shinichi yang jarang menemukan ekspresi seperti itu di wajah istrinya, sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Sesaat, wajahnya terlihat sedang menahan tawa.

"Dengar! Aku tidak akan segan-segan menyuruhmu tidur di sofa selama seminggu jika kau memberiku yang aneh-aneh…" Shiho berkata dengan nada tidak peduli. Tangannya kini sudah menarik isi amplop itu keluar. Ia lalu mengarahkan matanya ke isi amplop itu.

…Dua lembar kertas…

* * *

AGENCY/AIRLINE NAME : JAPAN AIRLINES

DATE : 10 JAN

FLIGHT : JL 084

NAME : KUDO/SHIHO MRS.

DEPARTURE AIRPORT : HND-TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT-ŌTA

ARRIVAL AIRPORT : LHR-LONDON HEATHROW AIRPORT-LONDON

TIME : 0910

* * *

AGENCY/AIRLINE NAME : JAPAN AIRLINES

DATE : 10 JAN

FLIGHT : JL 084

NAME : KUDO/SHINICHI MR.

DEPARTURE AIRPORT : HND-TOKYO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT-ŌTA

ARRIVAL AIRPORT : LHR-LONDON HEATHROW AIRPORT-LONDON

TIME : 0910

* * *

"Ah…ini…" Shiho menatap dua lembar kertas, lebih tepatnya tiket, dengan pandangan terkejut. Shinichi hanya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak jadi tidur di sofa kan?"

Shiho mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiket itu ke arah Shinichi. Melihat wajah suaminya itu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan melarang…" jawabnya dengan nada jahil. Shinichi membalas ucapannya dengan tawa lepas.

"Kukira…" Shiho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Shinichi. "Kau tidak akan memberikan hadiah lain selain kartu kosong dan mawar itu…"

Tubuh Shinichi sedikit bergerak, seolah kaget dengan ucapan istrinya barusan. Shiho yang merasakan gerakan itu, walaupun sedikit, mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap suaminya bingung.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aaa, itu…" Shinichi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia tersenyum canggung. "Aku memang ingin menuliskan ucapan selamat ulang tahun di kartu itu, saat aku sedang mengambil pena di ruang kerja lalu listrik mati. Tapi, kalo bunga…aku tidak ingat menyiapkan bunga untukmu…"

"Lho? Kalau bukan kamu, lalu siapa?"

Shinichi mengangkat bahunya, tidak punya ide siapa kira-kira 'penggemar rahasia' Shiho itu. Wajah mereka berdua terlihat bingung. Mereka hanya bisa saling berpandangan, berusaha menerka-nerka siapa yang memberikan Shiho mawar di malam itu. Tapi, tidak ada satu nama pun yang muncul di otak mereka berdua.

Tak lama, Shiho sedikit tersentak, seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, Shinichi…kau tidak pernah memakai parfum wangi citrus 'kan?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Shiho terdiam sebentar, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia kemudian teringat sosok yang memiliki wangi sama dengan wangi yang ia cium semalam.

_Citrus…orang itu… _

"Hei, memangnya kenapa?" suara Shinichi menyadarkan Shiho dari khayalannya. Ia tersenyum penuh arti lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Shinichi.

"Shinichi, apa kau percaya dengan arwah, dunia lain, atau semacamnya?" tanya Shiho polos.

"Haaah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tanya apa, kau jawab apa…"

"Sudah, jawab saja…" mintanya dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadaku…tapi, kalau kau ingin jawaban iya, tanyakan saja pada Ran. "

"Baiklah…" Shiho menutup pertanyaannya dengan tawa kecil.

"Kenapa 'sih? Kau aneh hari ini…"

Shiho tidak menjawab apa pun, hanya kembali tertawa kecil dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dada Shinichi. Shinichi yang melihat tingkah istrinya hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan dan tersenyum lembut.

Sejak itu, Shiho selalu menunggu-nunggu kapan hari ulang tahunnya akan datang kembali…

**End**

Fenomena REM)* Rapid Eye Movement; tahap tidur yang dipercayai paling berhubungan dengan terjadinya mimpi. 

**Author's Note:**

Aaaah, selese juga…sebenarnya ini _fic_ udah nongkrong di laptop dari bulan kemaren. Rencananya mau saya jadiin _birthday fic_ buat temanku sayang, fariacchi. Tapi, berhubung gak selese dan sekarang udah lewat sebulan dari ulangtahunnya…jadi ya beginilah, hahahha.

_Fic_ ini saya persembahkan untuk fariacchi yang sudah berkali-kali bilang '_Be Strong_' buat saya karena beberapa alasan yang membuat saya muram di awal liburan. _Thanks, dear…it is a great pleasure to have you as a good friend_ ^^

Lalu, _fic_ ini juga saya hadiahkan untuk diri saya sendiri yang akan segera menginjak umur yang baru. Semoga di usia yang baru ini, saya bisa lebih baik dalam banyak hal dan tentunya menjadi lebih kuat dan positif dalam menghadapi masalah apa pun.

Oh, ya…sori kalo _fic_ nya berasa _fluff_, hahaha. Maklum, saya kebanyakan nonton anime dan maen game belakangan. Jadi, bawaannya ya gini XD (padahal game yang dimaenin dan anime yang ditonton itu genre perang-perangan, HAHAHAHA)

Lalu, untuk _fic_ yang lain…saya sedang melanjutkan '_Because You are not Mine_' dan merapikan lanjutan '_Bittersweet Coffee_' yang sudah tertunda sangaaat lama. Semoga minggu ini bisa selesai, hehehe.

Oh, ya…ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang ngasih mawar itu?

…Tidak lupa, terima kasih untuk siapa pun yang sudah membaca karyaku ini ^^


End file.
